


Home

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion fic no one asked for, i cried over grogu like 3+ Times, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Din Djarin’s heart is broken, but seeing an old friend gives him a chance to start fresh.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in so long idk how good this is but i want to put something out there to show this account is still active. 
> 
> I love y’all who still read my stories. Thank you!

Weeks after the Child’s departure with the Jedi, Din couldn’t eat or sleep well. He paced Boba’s ship (much to the older man’s gentle annoyance), flipping through all the what if’s and how to’s in managing this hole in his heart. 

“We’ve been over this.” Boba said in an exasperated tone, trying his best not to smile, “we’re going to drop you off on Sorgan, meet this lovely maiden of yours and be on our way.” The matter-of-fact way Fett said it should have put Din at ease but it just stirred other worries. Mainly, is Omera going to still be on Sorgan? And if she is, would she remember him? 

The ship jumped to hyperspace and within a few minutes, Sorgan was in view. Din’s heart skipped. They flew to the village itself. This was almost too quick for the Mandalorian who now had  _ less _ time to prepare to meet whatever the future held. But he was grateful that he wouldn’t be agonizing as he walked. 

“Deep breaths.” Cara Dune instructed from her co-pilot seat. She was his best friend for a reason and the way she could read him was better than anyone else. Din wasn’t one to be nervous but something about being here made his skin crawl in a good way. 

“Are you ready?” Fett turned to Din. He nodded. The hatch opened and there she was. 

Her black hair shone in the sunlight, nearly blinding Din’s visor. She was even more stunning than he remembered. Her dark eyes drilled holes into him until she realized who he was. Her expression softened. Din could have melted right there under the hot sun and the heat of his cheeks. 

“You’re back.” Her voice lifted in surprise. She smiled, taking his gloved hand in hers. For a moment, it was just them. 

After what felt like an eternity, Fett cleared his throat behind Din. Both Din and Omera jumped. 

“Hello, ma’am.” Fett tried his best to be professional but he wasn’t going to let Din go on this one. 

  
  


Omera grinned, playful. 

“Who’s your friend, Guardian?” Din flushed anew under his helmet. 

“That’s Boba Fett. And here we have Fennec Shand and of course you know Cara Dune already.” Omera nodded at the two newcomers, gave Cara Dune a smile and turned back to the Mandalorian. Her eyes glanced around one more time. But before she could ask the question on everyone’s mind, her daughter ran up to her. 

“Momma! Look what I found!” The child realized a bit belatedly that the visitors were there. She hid behind her mother until she got a good look and saw who it was. 

“The nice man is back!” 

“Hey, kid.” Din held out his hand to Winta. She shook it, tentatively. 

“Where’s the baby??” Winta’s question struck a chord in Din. His voice became a bit deeper. 

“I’m sorry, kid. He had to go away for awhile. But he’ll be back.” That seemed to quell the child’s worry and she ran off to play. 

“You didn’t have to tell her.” Omera spoke gently. Her tone broke the dam in Din’s chest. He missed the little green guy. His kid. 

“She deserved to know. They were buddies.” 

“All of you, come. We need to get you food.” 

Omera lead them to their separate quarters. Fennec and Cara decided to room together for convenience. Boba Fett disappeared into his room. 

  
  


“I will let you get settled then.” Omera went to leave. Din grasped her arm. She hesitated, turning carefully. 

“I’m not the best with words. Never really have been. But I couldn’t stop worrying about you when we left the village. The kid loved being here. I hope when he’s done with his training he’ll be back with me here,” Din kept his voice even. 

“We missed you both.” She admitted, not daring to look at him. Her pulse quickened. 

“When I lost the kid, I thought that was it. But I got him back and wanted nothing more than to run away back here immediately. This was a place we could both be safe. But he needed to go train. So I let him go.” Din kicked himself. He wasn’t getting to his point. 

“What may I call you?” Her question stopped Din’s ramble. 

“My name is Din Djarin.” The words felt foreign, but right. He hadn’t spoken that name to anyone in his adult life except Cara Dune and Greef Karga. 

“Din Djarin.” She tested them on her own tongue.   


  
Hearing her say his name, he knew he wanted to stay. He knew it more than he knew anything else in the world. The strength of his desire to hold her close became overwhelming. He didn’t want to startle her, however. 

  
“And, Din Djarin, does this mean that we can finally see each other eye to eye?” She waited, not moving toward him. He nodded, taking her hands in his own. He guided her hands to his helmet. 

  
She pulled the helmet off, reverently. Her understanding of how personal this was for them both astounded Din. She placed it on the bed behind her and turned around to face him. 

  
He was handsome. She’d had no doubt about that. But to fully look in his eyes, she was struck by just how gorgeous he was. Her fingers traced his face from cheek to jaw. He tensed under her touch. 

“I don’t know what I expected to find under this helmet, but you have quite a pleasant face, Din.” Omera laughed lightly. 

“I’m just glad I get to see you much better than under the lense of my visor.” Their embrace was warmer than the two suns on Tatooine. She pulled away first but didn’t leave his arms. 

“Thank you for everything, Din Djarin.” Omera smiled at him. 

He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. His eyes dropped momentarily to her lips. More than once in this new encounter, did he think about kissing her but he was terrified of what that could mean for them. He cleared his throat nervously. 

“Omera,” she moved in his arms to listen to what he had to say. “I was wondering, what I mean to say is,” she waited patiently. Her wordless encouragement was enough for Din. 

“May I kiss you?” He looked away from her, embarrassed, preparing for rejection. 

She laughed and his heart took flight. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” The relief flooding through Din was enough to make himself dizzy. He took her face in his hands, caressing her cheek. She leant into the touch, as if waiting for a long time, which is to say she may have been.

When their lips connected, a current ran between them. It was a soothing energy. Din waited for her cue to deepen the kiss. 

“You just keep surprising me.” Omera smiled, breaking first. The intermission was short. This time, she took the charge. Her kiss wasn’t as fearful as his. She knew what it was she wanted. Din was appreciative of this. 

“I have waited for you.” She told him. Her tone was teasing but the meaning was clear. She wasn’t ready to give this up. 

“Have you now? Well, I’m here and I’m not leaving.” He held her in his arms for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
